


Eyes

by Little_Dove



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), gigi hadid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death, Eyes, F/M, Short Story, sort of dark, zigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dove/pseuds/Little_Dove
Summary: Once I was told eyes were a window to the soul.  However, when I was fourteen, I was involved in a staring contest and my momentary rival said he could see happy people dancing around my eyes, so I knew that was a major lie.  Eyes didn't let you into the holders soul, but they could tell you about yourself.  You see what you want to see in people, and what their body language towards you allows you to see.  That's how the parents of heavy drug addicts can see their little angel and how your classic femme fatal can effortlessly seduce the leading man into a bear trap or something.  I didn't really watch James Bond as a kid.





	

Once I was told eyes were a window to the soul. However, when I was fourteen, I was involved in a staring contest and my momentary rival said he could see happy people dancing around my eyes, so I knew that was a major lie. Eyes didn't let you into the holders soul, but they could tell you about yourself. You see what you want to see in people, and what their body language towards you allows you to see. That's how the parents of heavy drug addicts can see their little angel and how your classic femme fatal can effortlessly seduce the leading man into a bear trap or something. I didn't really watch James Bond as a kid.

I knew a man once. Well, I didn't know him that well, more like I met him, we crossed paths. He was small and lanky, hardly pushing 115 lbs., witch sandy brown hair and murky green eyes. He was young, they had to get four different people to look at his ID to make sure it wasn't a fake. Especially since he ordered The Special. Only the young kids and the old, hardened men drink The Special. The shit was strong enough to resemble drinking rubbing alcohol. The ID was real, though, and he was almost 28.

I have no valid reason for remembering the details of the night so vividly, I just do. I guess it scarred me. But I remember a lot of things. It was late September and the night was foggy. That stray cat we named Wilbur was licking up a pool of beer that beside Jesus, the ironically named Buddhist drunk that slept in the ally beside the bar. That night, I had tossed my half empty can of coke at him. I regret that now.

Back to where I was going, I walked into the bar. I go in there almost every night. I work in a big corporate company as an IT guy. That doesn't exactly get you friends. Especially when you're talkative. So I would go to this bar and try my hand at making a new friend.

Usually, there was the same people in every night, but tonight, there was a whole new prospect. So I bounded up beside the small man who had just sat down as well. This is when the ID thing happened. The bartender, Gigi—I knew her by name, she was far too perfectly beautiful not to now her by name—showed me it and asked for my opinion. The boy looked amused at the ordeal, like he was used to this and found it to be more like a game.

“Looks real enough.” I commented, sliding the card back to the boy. His ID read Clarence.

“Well, what can I get you, Clarence?” Gigi asked, pushing her light coloured hair over her shoulder. This is when he ordered The Special. 

“By the way,” he added before anyone else could react to his request. “Cody. Not Clarence”

“Well, Cody,” Gigi sighed, “You might want to rethink-” He cut her off to repeat his request. I didn't like that he interrupted her, but I liked his charisma. “Alright.”

I introduced myself to him when she walked away. He said my name, Zayn, was stupid, but I kept my mouth shut on saying the name Clarence was as stupid as it got. Regardless, he seemed amused. That should've been the first red flag—I'm not funny.

“So, are you, like, the official card checker around here? I never thought they'd take it.” he asked.

“No, but it doesn't surprise. Did you know you could pass for fifteen? Is it hard to get girlfriends? Do people assume they're, like, predators?” I rambled, eager to learn a new person's private life. I worded that badly. I liked to learn, is all. He didn't respond, he just stared at me. It took me until Gigi brought his drink to realize he wasn't going to answer. “I made the key cars for my company, so, um, I can usually tell when they're fake.” he nodded.

“He means to say he's a computer geek.” Gigi spoke, giving me a smile. Gigi was pushing 30, but even though she was seven years older than me, I thought she was the most perfect woman to walk the Earth. She was smart enough to hold a conversation with, but still at a place where she was marvelled when I spoke about something intellectual which made me feel great. Some nights, we talk for hours, well after closing, just her asking me questions about concepts she didn't understand and praising me for my intelligence. Not to mention, she was stunning. She had slightly pale skin with long, dirty blonde hair with massive blue eyes. She had a medium-small build, but I loved it and I dreamt of what it would be like to touch her.

Her only flaw was her low self-esteem. She dated guys who treated her badly. She thought low of herself. And I got to imagine how well I could treat her if she gave me even a second glance, a second thought. Or maybe if I had any confidence to put the idea in her head in the first place.

“That makes sense. I can see it.” Cody laughed, giving me a look that almost intimidated me. When I looked into his eyes, I felt like a puppy that had been yelled at. I no longer wanted to befriend this man. I wanted to flee. But I didn't want to seem pathetic, so I quickly turned my attention to Gigi again.

And I was greeted with her seeming to be enjoying his eyes.

“So where do you work?” she asked, leaning toward him in absolute intrigue. I couldn't convey how much that hurt me. All you have to be is good looking and mysterious and you get the girl. I never get the girl.

“I'm in between jobs.” he answered, her nodding. That didn't turn her off. It should have. God, it should have.

“Oh? Why is that?” she wondered. I remember she pressed her arms against her chest. She was so desperate for his attention. She always had my attention.

“My ex-girlfriend died. Murdered, actually.” he stated, easily catching out attention.

“I'm so sorry.” Gigi gushed. I said nothing. It was unlike me to be quiet, but he was sketchy. He was smiling as he spoke about his murdered girlfriend; that was a look I will never forget.

“Yeah. She was a bitch to me, though.” Chills rolled down my spine and I blinked a solid ten times in under a second. He sounded so heartless. I was beginning to wonder if I had real reasons to feel negative towards him and not just because he caught her eye.

“Well, still, I'm sorry.”

“Honestly, I came here for a reason.” he spoke, taking a sip of his drink impressively. He didn't even cringe. “I've been craving some affection.”

“Oh?” Gigi said softly, her cheeks turning red under the dim lighting. My stomach turned, I was beginning to wonder if he was actually courting a girl I so blatantly wanted. And he scared me. I didn't want him alone with her. I wanted to keep her safe.

“When does your shift end?”

“Soon.”

“Good.”

I gulped audibly, but their eyes didn't leave each other. She was swooning and he just looked devious. I wanted to plead her not to go with him. She couldn't go with him. I wouldn't stand for it.

“I'll be right back. Maybe then we can clarify some things about what to do after you get off.” Cody grinned, sliding off the stool and sauntering towards the bathroom.

“Yes!” Gigi squealed quietly after he disappeared. I remember her cheering vividly. She was so happy, so excited.

“Don't.” I whispered, seeing her dark brown eyes settle on me. “Don't go with him.” I pleaded.

“Why not?” she wondered.

“I don't trust him.” I tried. My last resort had been to confess my love for her, but I would start with something easier.

“You don't trust anyone, Zayn. Besides, what's the harm of a one night stand? It could turn into more.” she tried, acting like I was foolish.

“You don't even know him, Gigi.”

“And you do? God, you do this every time a guy thinks I'm pretty-”

“He doesn't think you're pretty! He just wants to get in your pants.” I tried to tell her, but she rolled her eyes and ignored my statement.

“You always want me to be alone. I don't get it. We aren't friends? You want me to be alone and miserable?” she demanded. She wasn't wrong. I hated seeing her go home with other men. But this was different, he made me so uncomfortable. I would never be able to forgive myself if he hurt her.

“I want you to be happy. I just... I want...”

“What do you want?” her vice was dry. She was angry. She didn't want to hear me.

“I want you. I like you. A lot.” I admitted, just being modest. I was hopelessly in love. And she laughed.

“Wow, what a low thing for you to do. You hate me going home with him so badly, you lie about liking me? You don't like me.” her face was flushed and she was in denial. I still don't know if it was because she was that repulsed by me or if she didn't want to admit she liked me too. I hoped it was the latter.

“Gigi,” I said slowly, grabbing her petite, cold hands in mine. I won't forget that, the feel of her skin against my own. God, that was something I couldn't handle remembering. “I love you.” Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes building up with water as she began to panic.

“Why are you telling me this?” she demanded, “Y-You've never even looked at me like that before.”

“I have. It just wasn't a look of greed or lust like you're used to.” I tried to explain. I felt like I was coming on so strong and I wanted to throw up. However, if I was going to get her to believe me, that wouldn't be the best move. “Please, don't leave with him. If something happens to you... God, I'd go mad. Please. Please.” I begged, going a step further and kissing her soft hand. When I look back on it now, I wish I would've kissed her lips in that moment. Maybe she would've believed me, maybe she would've stayed.

“I can't do this. You have shit timing. You can't just tell me want to hear and get me to go to bed with you. You're just lonely.” she spat. I remember my heart hurting. Not only did she not believe me, but she wanted to hear me say I loved her. That makes me wonder if she loved me too.

“Gigi.” I spoke, trying to get her to stay with me. I just wanted her to stay so badly. “I don't want that. I just want–” 

“Hey.” Cody said. Gigi transferred a smile to him. In a few moments, they were leaving together. My eyes never left her. For a moment, as they walked away. She glanced back at me. She seemed almost scared herself, like she wanted me to run up to her and pull her into my arms and tell him she was mine.

I didn't get the courage to do that until she was out the door.

I didn't sleep that night, but I stayed silent in the dark. For some reason, I was waiting to hear her scream. If I hear it, maybe I could go save her, I had stupidly thought.

The next morning, I saw her face on the news. Her body had been found around 5:30 AM by a man walking his dog. She was in a ditch, cut up Black Dahlia style. Her body was in two, severed at the waist, and her mouth was sliced open into a large smile.

I threw up as soon as I heard that. Actually, for the next week I cried and threw up often. I had never felt so guilty in my entire life. It made me so sick that I could've stopped her. I could've saved her life. I could have her body in my arms when I woke up in the morning, but, instead, it was six feet under.

Remember how I mentioned eyes? How I said you can't always tell? Cody's eyes, Clarence's eyes, were full of power and just ready to release evil. However, to Gigi, beautiful, beautiful Gigi, didn't see that. We saw him differently, we saw his eyes differently. So maybe we should be more careful, maybe we should look more into it. Maybe eyes are the window to everyone else's soul.

Or perhaps, just perhaps, we should remove everyone's eyes. Gigi would've loved me then.

Perhaps.


End file.
